The present invention relates to a mounting structure for electronic circuit modules having heat-generating electronic components such as large-scale integrated circuits (LSI's).
One example of such mounting structures, in the prior art, is disclosed in a paper entitled "Accommodating LSI in a high performance computer" by E. A. Wilson, published in ELECTRONIC PACKAGING and PRODUCTION, May 1982, pages 142 to 152. In this proposed structure, two boards, each of which mounts a plurality of micropackages, are arranged opposite to each other, and the electrical connections between the boards are achieved by connecting the edges of the respective boards with cables. Because of this connection structure, the distances required for the electrical connections between the micropackages mounted near the center on one board and the packages mounted on the other board tend to be long, resulting in increased signal propagation delays between the packages.
Another example of the prior art mounting structures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,875. Though this structure has an advantage that air used as a coolant uniformly flows to each of printed circuit wiring boards 2, downstream heat-generating electronic components 1 cannot be cooled fully, because coolant air is warmed by the heat from upstream heat-generating electronic components 1.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a mounting structure for electronic circuit modules free from the above-mentioned disadvantages.